


Amethyst and Gold

by liasangria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (but who is the master and who is the slave?), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Chains, Collars, Comic, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Illustrations, Leashes, Master/Slave, Multi, slurry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria
Summary: In which Rose Lalonde gets one (or several) over on the Ampora men ;)(They don't mind all that much)





	Amethyst and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Shame_Basement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shame_Basement/gifts).



> for bean! happy polyswap my good dude!


End file.
